Transformers Vocal Squad
by Erin Primette
Summary: Miku Hatsune and Megpoid Gumi find an exotic alien critter during a scavenger hunt. However, they soon end up getting themselves and the other Vocaloids involved in the war between the heroic Autobots and the evil Decepticons. The same critter they found also gave Miku a device that allows her to participate in battle, but will she survive the chaos?
1. The Scavenger Hunt

I guess you could say that I'm a bit of a Transformers fan. In this crossover between Transformers and Vocaloids, the Autobots and the Decepticons will have the visual appearances as seen in Transformers: Prime.

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

It was a typical afternoon in Studio Crypton. SF-A2 Miki is starting to write lyrics for her first song while the Kagamine twins rehearse on their recent duet song, 'Enclosure'. Currently, Miku Hatsune was waiting outside of Kaito's dressing room while holding a pint-sized carton of strawberry ice cream. After a while, Kaito finally emerged from his room, as he soon noticed Miku's presence.

"Miku," asked Kaito, "what are you doing here?"

"I got you your favorite ice cream," chirped Miku, holding out the carton.

"Aww," smiled Kaito, "thanks, Miku!"

Kaito happily took the carton of ice cream, and he noticed that there was a plastic spoon taped to the carton, although not securely. He removed the spoon from the carton and started digging into the ice cream.

"So," said Kaito, "what made you want to buy me the ice cream?"

"Well," answered Miku, "I know that you like strawberry ice cream, so I thought it would make you happy. I was wondering if you would-"

"What do you think you're doing, Miku?" interrupted a brash womanly voice.

"Meiko?" warbled Miku.

Apparently, Meiko must've overheard the short conversation.

"Don't you try to deny it," bellowed Meiko, "you were trying to hit on Kaito, weren't you?"

"It's not what it looks like, really!" protested Miku.

"Don't lie to me," retorted Meiko, "besides, you're _**way**_ too young for him. Did you think I wouldn't notice what you're doing?"

"I was _**just**_ trying to make Kaito happy," whined Miku, "that's all!"

"That _**still**_ doesn't excuse you from-" spouted Meiko.

"Break it up," interrupted a green-haired girl, "both of you!"

It was Miku's best friend, Megpoid Gumi, who apparently heard the oncoming argument and decided to intervene.

"Gumi, didn't the director say that it's impolite to interrupt a conversation?" warned Meiko.

"You're the one who interrupted _**their**_ conversation in the first place," replied Gumi, "no wonder you're being so jealous whenever Miku and Kaito have a simple conversation!"

"Well," said Miku, "I was planning to go to the pool this weekend, and I thought I'd invite Kaito to join me."

"Really?" chirped Kaito, "why thanks, I'd _**love**_ to go swimming this weekend."

"So you _**were**_ hitting on him," howled Meiko, "you bitch!"

"Wait a second," interrupted Gumi, "can't we solve this problem without resorting to violence?"

Meiko paused and thought for a moment. It seemed that Gumi had a valid point.

"Ok then," said Meiko, "Miku Hatsune, I challenge you to a scavenger hunt!"

Later on in the dorms, Meiko and Miku asked Kamui Gakupo to host the scavenger hunt. After agreeing to do so, he made a list of items for both competitors to find within the precinct. He even allowed the competitors to have one partner each, so Megurine Luka teamed up with Meiko while Gumi teamed up with Miku.

"All right, ladies," announced Gakupo, "you have two hours to gather the required items and return to the dorms, and whoever completes the scavenger hunt first will be the winner. Contestants, take your positions."

Miku and Meiko approach the starting line with their teammates, taking a stance as if ready to race. After Kagamine Len tossed a ball at the gong, the competitors instantly set off on their scavenger hunt. Not surprisingly, Meiko and Luka went in one direction while Miku and Gumi went off in another direction, just to find the items for the scavenger hunt.

Miku and Gumi headed over to the park to start their hunt. They started by looking for a discarded miniature electronic device, which was on their list. It took a few peeks into nearby trash bins, until…

"I got it!" said Miku.

Miku found a dead electronic wristwatch in one of the trash bins.

"Awesome," chirped Gumi, "I guess since that little wristwatch counts as a discarded electronic device, let's move on to the next item on the list."

Miku and Gumi were about to continue their search in the park, when suddenly…

"Someone," cried a faint voice, "help me!"

Miku stopped as soon as she heard the faint voice.

"Is something wrong, Miku-chan?" asked Gumi.

"Did you hear that just now?" exclaimed Miku.

"Hear what?"

"Help!" cried the faint voice again.

"Now that you think about it," said Gumi, "it sounds like someone's in trouble."

Gumi and Miku suddenly felt a vibration from the ground like a small earthquake had just hit.

"Ok," said Miku, "now _**this**_ is starting to get weird. Maybe we should help the poor victim, whatever it is."

"Help!" cried the faint voice.

Miku and Gumi then followed the desperate voice until they came across an exotic-looking critter which looked like it was in bad shape.

"Hey, little fella," said Miku, "are you ok?"

The critter squirmed in pain. Gumi wasted no time as she carefully picked it up.

"Aww," chirped Gumi, "it's so cute! Can we keep it, Miku-chan?"

"Maybe we should finish the scavenger hunt first," replied Miku.

Miku and Gumi got up and were about to return to the scavenger hunt. Suddenly, a nearby explosion stopped them in their tracks as a giant robot with red eyes got in their way.

"Whoa," exclaimed Gumi, "now this is freaky!"

"Thank you for finding the Sparklet for me," said the giant robot, "now hand it over."

"Wait a minute; _**you**_ were the one who beat up the poor guy," spouted Miku, "didn't you, Bucket Face?"

"You _**dare**_ insult the leader of the Decepticons?" roared the robot, "I said hand it over!"

"Forget it," shouted Miku, "Bucket Face!"

Miku picked up a nearby stone and threw it at one of the robots eyes, which caused him to flinch in pain.

"RUN!"

Miku and Gumi quickly sped away from the giant robot with the critters safe in their arms just as he was recuperating from Miku's assault.

"Decepticons," roared the robot, "ATTACK!"

Miku and Gumi didn't get very far when they noticed that a few more giant robots with red eyes were entering the park, ready to blast them clean off the map. Fortunately, they managed to hide underneath a small nook, but they have a sneaky suspicion that they won't be safe forever.

* * *

Will Miku and Gumi make it out alive? Stay tuned!

By the way, the title 'Enclosure' is actually a Vocaloid song by Kagamine Rin & Len. Be sure to check it out! In addition, the name of the studio is derived from the company Crypton Future Media, which is responsible for the creation of Miku Hatsune and a few other Vocaloids.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

The giant robots with the red eyes are still looking for Miku and Gumi, which means that they still haven't gotten out of dodge yet. While they were wondering what they can do to survive, the critter they rescued came to.

"It's ok, little fella," assured Miku, "you're safe with us, now."

"Thanks," whimpered the critter, "but that big meanie is still out there."

"Well," said Gumi, "we can't just go out there now, they'll kill us right on the spot."

Miku gently pried the critter out of Gumi's arms and looked into its eyes.

"Why was that Bucket Face after you in the first place?" asked Miku.

"He wants to make me a tool," peeped the critter, "please don't let him have me."

"I won't let him do whatever he wants with you and get away with it," assured Miku.

"You mean you'll protect me?" asked the critter.

"I promise."

"Are you kidding me?" warbled Gumi, "those robots out there are huge, Miku-chan! You won't even stand a chance against them."

"But I do have something that can help you fight them even when you're small compared to them," said the critter.

"Really?" said Miku.

The critter made a glance at the useless wristwatch that Miku found earlier and reached out to touch it. As if by magic, the wristwatch suddenly became some sort of device that attached to Miku's right wrist.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Gumi, "how did you do that?"

"This is one of the reasons why Bucket Face is hunting me down," replied the critter.

"Oh, that's right," said Miku, "that Bucket Face said something about a Sparklet. Was he talking about you?"

"Yep," answered the critter, "but you can call me Sparkplug."

"Ok then," replied Miku, handing Sparkplug back to Gumi, "how do I operate this wristwatch?"

"Just press the yellow button and turn the top part clockwise," advised Sparkplug.

"Well," said Miku, "I've seen similar scenarios before in Pretty Cure."

Miku then crawled out of the nook.

"Miku-chan?" said Gumi.

"Gumi-chan," ordered Miku, "get out of here, and don't let the robots get their hands on Sparkplug!"

Just then, one of the red-eyed robots spotted Miku and shot at the hiding place, exposing Gumi and Sparkplug.

"Oh no!" cried Gumi.

"Gumi-chan, now!" shouted Miku.

Just as Gumi began her escape, Miku pressed the yellow button on the device and turned the top half clockwise as directed. Within a flash, Miku donned a new outfit that materialized from the new device which was supposedly her armor. Without hesitation, Miku summoned several plasma guns and she fired at the giant red-eyed robots while quickly dodging their shots.

Meanwhile, one of the red-eyed robots that also has a red paintjob starts to pursue Gumi. She was able to dodge a few shots from this guy until she found another hiding place that is probably thick enough to withstand a bunch of heavy blows. She wasted no time as she crawled into the structure.

"Oh," taunted the robot, "are we playing Hide-and-Seek now?"

Gumi tightly embraced Sparkplug to her chest as the robot with the red paintjob started to pummel at the structure.

Meanwhile, Miku came face-to-face with the robot that called himself the leader of the decepti-whatever it is.

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" hissed the robot leader, "I didn't expect such a weak little human to have guts like you do!"

Without saying anything, Miku shot one of her plasma guns directly at the robot's face. However, he managed to deflect it with his arm.

"Such bravery," teased the robot leader, "Now, it's my turn."

The robot leader then shot at the ground just in front of Miku, which triggered an explosion that knocked her towards a cliff. However, she managed to grab onto a ledge as she struggled to get back to her feet, but with no luck. She even noticed that the robot leader approached the robot with the red paint job, who has apparently been tired out from attempting to pummel a heavy structure.

"Lord Megatron," said the robot with the red paintjob, "the Sparklet is in there, but this thing won't budge."

"Really?" replied the robot leader, "then maybe you need some assistance. Breakdown, come over here!"

"Gumi-chan," cried Miku, "NO!"

Miku suddenly began to lose her grip on the ledge, but before the robot leader could order one of his bulky robots to destroy the structure where Gumi was hiding in, they are suddenly shot at by another group of robots, but it turns out that these robots were not from their side.

Unfortunately, Miku lost her grip and she closed her eyes as she was now plunging to her potential death. Suddenly, she felt something catch her in midair. She opened her eyes to find that another giant robot has her in his arms, but this one has blue eyes instead of red ones. Perhaps he was against the Bucket Face and his robot army? This blue-eyed robot then climbed up with ease before gently setting down Miku to the ground. Surprisingly, his presence caught the Bucket Face's attention.

"The party's over, Megatron!" bellowed the blue-eyed robot.

"I didn't expect you to show up uninvited, Optimus," barked the robot leader.

"Autobots," declared the blue-eyed robot, "prepare for battle!"

Within an instant, a bunch of blue-eyed robots appeared out of the nowhere and begin to duke it out with the red-eyed robots, and the blue-eyed robot that saved Miku also joined in the fray. Gumi managed to crawl out of the structure as she sped toward Miku.

"Whew," panted Gumi, "I thought it was all over."

"At least Sparkplug's still safe," replied Miku.

Miku and Gumi then turned to glance at the fighting robots. They gaped in shock and awe, maybe it's because they probably have never seen such a scenario like this one before.

"Strange," said Gumi, "could this be some sort of war between robots?"

After the two robot factions have fought for what seemed to be an hour, the red-eyed robot leader began to tire out as well as his army.

"You may have won this time, Optimus," panted the red-eyed robot leader, glancing at Miku and Gumi, "but I _**will**_ get that Sparklet! Decepticons, retreat!"

The red-eyed robots then made a quick getaway, while the leader of the blue-eyed robots turned to face Miku and Gumi, as he noticed Sparkplug in Gumi's arms.

"I can see that you two have kept the Sparklet out of the hands of the Decepticons," he said.

"Oh, you mean Sparkplug?" pondered Gumi, glancing at the Sparklet who is now asleep.

"Ok," requested Miku, "could you guys tell us what's going on?"

"I am Optimus Prime," replied the blue-eyed robot, "and I'm the leader of the Autobots."


	3. Close Encounter

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Optimus Prime has just introduced himself to Miku and Gumi. However, he has yet to introduce the other Autobots.

"Well," said Miku, "nice to meet you, Optimus. I'm Miku Hatsune and this is my best friend, Megpoid Gumi, and we're singers."

"Singers?" pondered one of the Autobots, "then what were you two doing out here in the first place?"

"Uh, Miku-chan," reminded Gumi, "what about the scavenger hunt?"

"Oh, that's right," said Miku, "we were participating in a scavenger hunt when we found Sparkplug, and he was calling for help!"

"I understand," replied Optimus, "but we should head back to the base before we get discovered."

"And you're taking us with you?" asked Miku.

"Yes," answered Optimus, "you two have discovered our presence, even the Decepticons recognize you; therefore, you are in danger."

"Ok," said Gumi, "but could you at least take us back to our home afterwards?"

"Do you promise not to tell any other humans about our presence?" requested Optimus.

"I promise," agreed Miku.

"Very well."

After about a moment or so, a huge portal opened up and the Autobots transformed into their vehicle forms, which surprised Miku and Gumi. Miku then turned off the device on her wrist, which reverted her back to her civilian form before getting into Optimus's vehicle form along with Gumi, and then they went through the portal, which transported them into what appears to be a huge hangar.

After Miku and Gumi got out, the Autobots transformed back into their robot forms. Then, Optimus Prime introduced them to the other Autobots, including Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz, Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Mirage, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, who were all interested in getting to know Miku and Gumi.

"We are grateful that you kept the Sparklet safe," said Optimus, "but I advise that you leave him here with us, so he'll be safe."

"Ok," agreed Gumi, holding out Sparkplug.

Then, Ratchet plucked Sparkplug out of Gumi's hands and headed further into the base.

"You're not going to hurt him," said Gumi, "are you?"

"Ratchet would never do that," assured Prowl, "he's just going to fix up the Sparklet, considering the damage it took from Megatron."

"You were looking for Sparkplug as well?" asked Gumi.

"Yes," answered Ironhide, "with the Sparklet, we'll be able to locate the AllSpark."

"AllSpark?" pondered Miku, "what's that?"

"It's the source of all life on the planet Cybertron," explained Optimus, "and we must find it before the Decepticons do."

"So basically, you guys are aliens," said Miku, "how did you end up here in the first place?"

Optimus then proceeded to explain the history of Cybertron and how the war started. He even went into important details including how the war made Cybertron uninhabitable, and the AllSpark was lost to the stars until it was discovered that it landed on Earth.

"Wow," said Gumi, "that's a heck of a lot to take in. Unlike us, you guys went through so much."

"True," replied Optimus, "but we are still at war."

"And I guess we just became the catalysts?" suggested Miku, "I wonder what would've happened if Gumi-chan and I haven't found Sparkplug…"

"If the Decepticons claimed the Sparklet first," replied Ironhide, "they would use it to locate the AllSpark and transform Earth's technology and build a new army."

"And the human race," added Optimus, "would be extinguished."

"Oh, crap," muttered Gumi.

"Maybe you guys could let me help?" requested Miku.

Meanwhile, on the Nemesis, Megatron was pacing back and forth on the bridge, frustrated that while he had the chance to snatch the Sparklet; his plan was merely foiled by two ordinary humans. How could he lose to such ordinary organics when they are supposedly easy to dispose of? Megatron continued to fret until his second-in-command, Starscream, arrived at the bridge.

"Good evening," said Starscream, "Lord Megatron."

"You're late, Starscream!" spat Megatron, "if you had shown up much earlier, I would've had the Sparklet in my possession. Where have you been?"

"Well," chuckled Starscream, "I had to take a day off and wax my wings."

"Don't you _**dare**_ lie to me, Starscream," roared Megatron, "you've been goofing off when you were needed, haven't you?"

"No, I wasn't goofing off," begged Starscream, "I didn't know you were hunting for the Sparklet!"

"I sent you the message when I had the Sparklet in my sight," scolded Megatron, "maybe next time, you'll do better by answering my messages when I give them to you!"

"I'll remember," groaned Starscream, "but it would help if you _**didn't**_ scold me like a little sparkling! How about _**I**_ swipe the Sparklet for you?"

"Really, Starscream?" hissed Megatron, "You're expecting _**me**_ to trust you to take the Sparklet from the Autobots? Do you even remember the _**many**_ times you've failed me?"

"I promise you I won't fail this time, Lord Megatron," insisted Starscream, "I can do this without your supervision!"

"I hope so, Starscream," warned Megatron, "and you'd _**better**_ not fail me again!"

Optimus had Bumblebee return Miku and Gumi to the dorms using the ground bridge. When Miku and Gumi returned to their apartment, the rest of the Vocaloids were waiting for them.

"Sorry guys," panted Miku, "we got a little distracted along the way."

"A little?" warbled Luka, "You two are _**ten**_ minutes late!"

"You mean we're disqualified?" asked Gumi.

"I'm afraid so," answered Gakupo, "and the rules here don't give second chances. Sorry."

"Ugh," groaned Gumi, "I can't believe we lost."

"Please don't tell me you already asked out Kaito," said Miku.

"Sorry," replied Meiko, "but Kaito and I are going out to the movie theater this weekend."

After sighing in defeat, Miku and Gumi retreated to their bedroom.

"Geez," sighed Miku, "I was _**hoping**_ to take Kaito to the swimming pool this weekend, but then we had to end up getting involved in this alien war! Am I going crazy, Gumi-chan?"

"I don't think so," replied Gumi, "I probably think we were destined to get involved in something as great as this. I mean, who knows how many casualties would result if we didn't?"

"Can't we just get some rest, Gumi?" said Miku, "we need to get ready to meet up with Optimus in the morning. At _**least**_ we took care of our homework for the weekend."


	4. Getting Involved

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Breakfast felt like it went briefly fast on the following morning, as the weekend has started. While Meiko and Kaito were getting ready for one of their dates, Miku rushed to prepare to go out on what appeared to be a big adventure on her own. Of course, she won't be going alone since Gumi is going to tag along. They were just about to go out the door when they are suddenly intercepted by the Kagamine Twins.

"Are you and Gumi-chan going somewhere?" asked Rin.

"Well," stammered Miku, "we're just going to hang out at the mall."

"Can we come, too?" requested Len.

"Sorry guys," answered Gumi, "but this is a special one-on-one time for Miku-chan and I."

"Aww, darn it!" complained Rin, "I was _**hoping**_ that you'd take us to the sweets shop like you always do!"

"I hate to say this," replied Miku, "but we're not going to the sweets shop, we're just going to hang out. Why don't you just ask Luka or Kamui-san to take you?"

"But _**we**_ prefer going with you guys," protested Len.

"Sorry, guys," apologized Miku, "not today."

Miku and Gumi burst through the door, pushing Rin and Len out of the way as they headed outside the dorms, where Bumblebee was waiting for them, although he remained in his vehicle form.

"Morning, Bumblebee!" sang Gumi.

"I'm glad you could make it," chirped Bumblebee, "I hope you're ready to say hello to the Boss 'Bot."

"Boss 'Bot?" pondered Miku, "you mean Optimus?"

Miku and Gumi got into Bumblebee's vehicle form. Unbeknownst to them, the Kagamine Twins were hiding in a nearby bush, as they apparently followed Miku and Gumi outside.

"Wow!" whispered Rin, "I wonder where they got that Camaro?"

"Who knows?" replied Len, "maybe they went to a used car dealership."

Within what seemed to be a second, the ground bridge opened up and Bumblebee drove through it. When the ground bridge closed, the Kagamine twins were left gaping in surprise.

"Awesome," exclaimed Rin, "that is the coolest phenomenon I've ever seen! Don't you think so, Len?"

"Yeah," replied Len, "but I think something fishy's going on around here."

Meanwhile, Bumblebee arrived in the base, but didn't transform into his robot mode until Miku and Gumi got out. Yet, for some reason, Optimus was not in the hangar.

"Hey," said Miku, "could anyone tell us where Optimus Prime is?"

"He is waiting for you in his office," replied Prowl, "should I escort you?"

"Actually, we didn't get a full tour around the base last time," said Gumi.

"And you're expecting _**me**_ to give you one right this second?" asked Prowl.

"Well," answered Gumi, "it would be helpful so that way we don't get lost."

Prowl sighed as he then led Miku and Gumi further into the base, while giving them a full tour in the process. Throughout the tour, Prowl showed them the Medical Bay, Conference Chamber, Storage Area, the Laboratory, the Training Area, the Living Quarters for every individual Autobots, before finally stopping at the door to where Optimus is supposedly waiting for them.

"This is Optimus Prime's office," explained Prowl, "and it also serves as his living quarters. Right now, only you are allowed in, Miss Hatsune, since Optimus is waiting for you."

"Ok," replied Miku.

"What about me?" protested Gumi.

"You could give Ratchet a visit in the Medical Bay," suggested Prowl, "maybe he could let you see the Sparklet since you protected it."

"Thanks, Prowl!" smiled Gumi.

Miku cautiously entered Optimus's office, where she sees him studying the maps on the screen of his monitor. He didn't seem to pay attention to the surroundings until the door closed. Then he turned his head until his eyes met Miku's.

"Morning, Optimus," said Miku, nervous.

"I see that you remembered to stop by this morning," replied Optimus, "even now, are you still willing to participate in our cause?"

Miku nodded. Then Optimus got out of his seat and kneeled down closer to Miku's level.

"Then let me ask you this," said Optimus, "do you realize what you are getting youself into?"

"What do you mean?" asked Miku, confused.

"You are getting involved in something very serious," continued Optimus, "in this war, the issues you will be facing can involve pain, loss and even death. I doubt that you'd be able to face these hardships considering that you are a human being."

"Actually," reasoned Miku, "we humans have actually fought in wars of our own. Even so, I'm not afraid. Sure, I may not have expected to get involved in this mess, but then I guess there's no going back."

"If you insist," replied Optimus, "then perhaps I should prepare you for the upcoming battles ahead. Follow me."

Optimus led Miku into the Training Area, where Ironhide was doing target practice. Surprisingly, Optimus's presence alone caught Ironhide's attention, but he also noticed Miku's presence.

"Optimus," said Ironhide, "don't tell me you're planning to make the human girl into one of our soldiers! She's fragile and she doesn't have any combat skills to fight the Decepticons."

"That may be," replied Optimus, "but I believe we may have a method to help her compensate for her shortcomings."

Miku then remembered the watch-like device that Sparkplug gave her last night.

"Already covered," she said, flashing the device before Optimus and Ironhide, "_**this**_ used to be a discarded wristwatch until Sparkplug jacked it up. I guess you could call it a Spark-Watch."

"Then maybe you don't need the training," remarked Ironhide.

"Actually," corrected Miku, "I have a long way to go before I can master the skill to use the Spark-Watch."

"Well frag," stuttered Ironhide, "I was hoping you'd be easy for me to handle."

"Easy, Ironhide," scolded Optimus.

After a little huff, Ironhide went back to target practice as Optimus turned back to Miku.

"How much experience do you have with your Spark-Watch?" asked Optimus.

"I only know the rudimentary basics on how to use it, you see," answered Miku, "I hope you don't mind if I show you."

Miku then activated her Spark-Watch in the method instructed by Sparkplug, and it triggered the metamorphosis that granted her the armor. When she turned to face Optimus, she noticed that he looked pretty surprised.

"Optimus?"

"Even when you are a human," said Optimus, "I'm quite impressed. Shall we get started?"

After Optimus guided Miku to a different section in the Training Area, he initiated the training sequence, where Miku began to develop her combat skills, learning several new techniques with the Spark-Watch over time. It felt like a whole day passed for her until the session was interrupted by Prowl as he entered the Training Area.

"Optimus," he stated, "we have detected Decepticon activity."

Meanwhile, somewhere in a large, open field, Starscream has rallied up some of the Decepticons as they are currently making a big mess.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Starscream?" asked Barricade.

"Of _**course**_ I know what I'm doing," snapped Starscream, "do I need to remind you about what our plan is?"

"We already remember," replied Blitzwing, "we make a big mess until the Autobots show up, and then we make them squeal."

"Yes," said Starscream, "but we're _**also**_ going to make them fork over the Sparklet."

"It would be easier if we tricked them to revealing the location of their base for us," suggested Barricade, "so that way we trash it up and steal the Sparklet at the same time; it's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"No," protested Starscream, "we are sticking to _**my**_ plan and that's final!"

Just then, the ground bridge opened up and out came Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Mirage and Smokescreen.

"Now's our chance, Decepticons," declared Starscream, "get them!"

Miku jumped out of Optimus just before he and the rest of the Autobot squadron transformed into their robotic forms. Yet, Miku's appearance caused Starscream to gape in surprise.

"They got humans involved now?" exclaimed Starscream.

"Why the long face, Starscream?" taunted Blitzwing.

"Shut up, Blitzwing!" spat Starscream.

Soon, the current Autobot squadron began to engage in battle with the Decepticons. Optimus was also about to get ready to join in.

"Remember, Miku," said Optimus, "this is your first battle. Are you confident that you can fight on our side?"

"I guess I can handle fighting for a cause," replied Miku.

With that, Miku and Optimus charged into battle. Throughout the entire brawl, everyone got a bit of something. Miku was able to exercise a few new skills she picked up in the Training Area. She was at face-to-face with Barricade, who was already getting ready to blast her. However, she switched on the purple button on the Spark-Watch, and then dodged the incoming fire at lightning pace. While she was speeding through the fray, she suddenly came across a bunch of Minicons, who were about to pounce at her. Miku switched back to combat mode, summoned some plasma guns, and fired away at them, and occasionally swatting away a few in the process. She was just about to regroup with the Autobots when Starscream landed right in front of her.

"All right," demanded Starscream, "I've had enough games, now hand over the Sparklet!"

"We don't have it!" countered Miku, "you should just go home empty-handed, Bird Brain!"

"Why you little…" snarled Starscream.

Starscream was about to shoot at her, but Miku intercepted with a plasma shot of her own. Starscream seemed intimidated for some reason and began to retreat, leaving the surviving Decepticon squadron confused.

"Heh," smirked Blitzwing, "I _**knew**_ Starscream's plan wasn't going to work."

Surprisingly, the rest of the Decepticon squadron, including Barricade and Blitzwing, took off, leaving the Autobots victorious once again.

"Strange," said Miku, "I didn't see Megatron around this time. I wonder if he either took a day off or he hired that winged lackey to do the job for him."

"Whatever Starscream had planned," replied Optimus, "I believe he may have not carried it out properly."


	5. Spies and Stupidity

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

On the Nemesis, Starscream was just flinching in pain after Megatron had apparently been giving him a good beating. Starscream cowered in fear as he glanced at Megatron's angry eyes.

"You dumbass," scolded Megatron, "I _**knew**_ I shouldn't have entrusted the task to you in the first place!"

"Let me explain," begged Starscream, "they didn't have the Sparklet at the time, and I guess you don't know this, but they have a human girl involved in their cause!"

"DO NOT TAKE ME FOR A FOOL, STARSCREAM!" roared Megatron, "and you've had your chance to prove to me your worthiness! You say the Autobots involved a human girl?"

"Of course," said Starscream meekly, "this teal-haired girl looked so weak, but she was strong for her kind, even beyond that."

Megatron huffed.

"Leave at once, Starscream," ordered Megatron.

Starscream instantly got up and skittered out of the bridge as Soundwave approached Megatron.

"Soundwave," said Megatron, "I've got a job for you to do."

Another unspecified amount of weeks have gone by for the Vocaloids. With summer vacation approaching, the director had been making arrangements for an upcoming concert, where SF-A2 Miki will finally begin her big debut. While Miku and Gumi have been going outside the dorms every once in a while, not telling anyone exactly where, Kasane Teto has been playing tea party by herself with a few of her stuffed animals. She was just getting lonely when she heard what sounded like a robotic chirp. Curious, Teto decided to investigate. When she looked out her window, she noticed that there was a robotic bird perching on her windowsill.

"Aww," chirped Teto, "it's so cute!"

Teto noticed that the robotic bird was pecking at the window, as if it wants to get inside.

"Oh," exclaimed Teto, "you wanna come in?"

Teto happily opened up the window and picked up the robotic bird by its talons.

"My name's Kasane Teto," smiled Teto, "I'm holding a tea party right now. Wanna join me?"

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Miku and Gumi are interacting with Sparkplug, with Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet and Bumblebee joining the conversation.

"Are you doing ok so far?" asked Miku.

"Yep," answered Sparkplug.

"That's great," replied Gumi, "maybe you could help us by locating the AllSpark soon?"

"Actually," said Sparkplug, "I can't locate it at all."

"What?" warbled Bumblebee.

"Why not?" asked Ratchet.

"I'm not sure how this happened," said Sparkplug, "I do know that I'm destined to become the next AllSpark, but then…"

"Did something terrible happen to you along the way?" asked Optimus.

"I guess when I made it here," admitted Sparkplug, "I kinda landed on my head."

"You mean," said Miku, "you don't know how to locate the AllSpark? That sounds like we're in a slump now."

"But then," continued Sparkplug, "at least I found trust with an Autobot Seeker. She even agreed to help me find the AllSpark."

"What the heck is an Autobot Seeker?" asked Gumi.

"I believe the Sparklet is referring to a special designation in the Autobots that may have long been eradicated," suggested Optimus.

"Could you tell us more about this Seeker?" asked Miku.

"Well," answered Sparkplug, "I'll introduce you to her someday, I promise. Although, the only hint I'm going to give you is that she resembles a human just like you, Miku."

Later on in the afternoon, Miku and Gumi returned to the dorms after Miku participated in a brief battle against the Decepticons. As they walked through the door to the lobby, they were greeted by Kaito.

"Oh, hey Miku," said Kaito, "did you and Gumi enjoy your shopping trip?"

"We just hung out," replied Miku, "nothing big."

"I see," continued Kaito, "don't forget to say hello to miss Teto, she made friends with an exotic bird today."

"An exotic bird?" asked Gumi, "what kind is it; a peacock?"

"I don't really know myself," replied Kaito, "I'm not really an expert on birds."

Miku pushed past Kaito and sauntered towards Teto's room. When she opened it, she gaped in horror, as she recognized the exotic bird that Teto was playing tea party with. She remembered Optimus Prime mentioning to her that Soundwave has a drone designated as Laserbeak.

"Teto," shouted Miku, "WHAT THE _**HELL**_ IS THAT THING?"

"It's my new friend," said Teto happily, "wanna say hello to him?"

Miku then stomped into the room, and Laserbeak jumped out of its perch and lunged at her. Just then, Miku tackled Laserbeak to the ground and they began wrestling.

"Hey!" cried Teto, "don't be so mean to the birdie!"

Miku didn't listen as she forcefully dragged Laserbeak to the window before throwing it outside, and then she slammed the window closed. Just then, Gumi entered the room as she apparently heard the sudden commotion.

"What's going on?" asked Gumi.

"You're not going to believe this," gasped Miku, "but Teto let Laserbeak into her room and even tried to befriend it!"

"What?" exclaimed Gumi.

"Who's Laserbeak?" asked Teto.

"Laserbeak is a dangerous robotic assassin," explained Miku, "it deceives people into letting it in, and then kills its intended target. It could've killed you!"

Miku knew that this wasn't exactly true, but she remembered that she's not supposed to get the other Vocaloids involved, including Teto.

"You didn't tell Laserbeak anything," said Gumi, "did you?"

"Well," replied Teto, "I only told it about the upcoming concert, that's all."

"I have a bad feeling about this…" muttered Miku.

"What do we do?" wondered Gumi.

Just then, the Kagamine twins came into the room.

"Aww," complained Rin, "we missed the party."

"Where is that exotic bird?" asked Len.

"That exotic bird was actually a robotic assassin," answered Gumi, "we had to drive it out before it killed someone."

"Wait," paused Len, "you know something, don't you, Miku?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Miku.

"Oh, come on," retorted Rin, "you and Gumi have been hiding something from all of us."

"No, we're not hiding anything," lied Gumi.

"Then how come you've been going out a lot more often than usual?" demanded Rin, "and where did you get that Camaro?"

Len then pulled out his digital camera and showed Miku and Gumi a picture of the huge inter-dimensional portal, namely the ground bridge that was probably taken some time ago.

"You were spying on us?" shouted Gumi.

"You didn't have us fooled for even a second," countered Len.

"Yeah, now spill the beans!" demanded Rin.

"Sorry, we can't give you any answers," said Miku, "classified information."

"Well, too bad!" sneered Rin.

"Wait till everyone hears about this!" boasted Len.

The Kagamine twins then stormed out of the room.

"No, guys," pleaded Miku, "please don't tell anyone!"

Meanwhile, somewhere far from the dorms, Laserbeak just returned to Soundwave and gave him the information about the Vocaloids while it was infiltrating the dorms.

"Excellent work, Laserbeak," said Soundwave, gushing with pride, "Lord Megatron is going to be pleased."


	6. Don't Spill the Beans

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Miku and Gumi chased the Kagamine Twins in an effort to stop them from their latest schemes. They all soon ran into Gakupo.

"Hold on," he said, "what's the rush? You seem frantic."

"You're not going to believe this," gasped Len, "but I think there's an alien war going on that's happening here on this planet!"

"No," exclaimed Miku, "there's no such thing, we swear!"

"And we're pretty sure that Miku and Gumi are involved," added Rin, ignoring Gumi's pleas.

"No, we're not!" protested Gumi.

"Don't lie to us," scolded Rin, "you're in _**big**_ trouble already!"

"Please don't listen to them, Kamui-san!" begged Miku.

"Settle down, settle down," interrupted Gakupo, "let's all take a deep breath here and be calm. Now, what is all the commotion between the four of you?"

Len pulled out his digital camera and showed Gakupo the images of the huge inter-dimensional portal.

"Hmm," said Gakupo, "I believe it is some sort of unusual weather phenomenon."

"Are you kidding me?" retorted Rin, stumped.

Gakupo shook his head.

"Nope," said Gakupo, "maybe you two are getting overexcited because of the upcoming concert. Why don't you two take a break for a little while?"

"Hmph," retorted Len, "you may have won _**this**_ time, Miku, but we're still watching you."

The Kagamine twins then stormed off in chagrin. Just then, Megurine Luka came by.

"Did I hear an argument just now?" asked Luka.

"The Kagamine Twins have over exaggerated again," answered Gakupo, "and they were giving Miss Hatsune and Miss Megpoid a hard time."

"Are you mad at us?" asked Miku.

"Why would I be?" replied Gakupo, "I'm just surprised that there's more like myself out there."

"Wait," paused Gumi, "what do you _**mean**_ that there's more like you?"

"Do you mind if I show you in private?" proposed Gakupo.

Gakupo then led Miku, Gumi and Luka into his room, and to their surprise, his room had some of the technology that the Autobots had.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Miku, "even _**you**_ know about the Autobots and Decepticons?"

"Wait, what?" warbled Luka.

"And Cybertron," replied Gakupo, "were you ladies wondering why I never take off my suit?"

"I don't think anyone asked," said Miku.

"Well then," replied Gakupo, "this may surprise you, but…"

Gakupo then unzipped his bodysuit which revealed intricate Cybertronian anatomy, which led Miku, Gumi and Luka to gape in surprise.

"I'm one of their kind," finished Gakupo.

"How come you didn't tell us earlier?" asked Luka.

"I thought it would be best if you didn't get involved," answered Gakupo, pointing at Miku and Gumi, "but I guess these Autobots and Decepticons dragged _**you**_ two into involvement, didn't they?"

Miku nodded.

"How much do you know about Cybertron's history?" asked Gumi.

"Actually," answered Gakupo, "I don't really know much about it at all. I guess it's because I may not have experienced it for myself. Maybe one day, with your assistance, Miku, I can learn more about Cybertron, so that way I can learn more about myself. Is that acceptable?"

"I guess," said Miku, "just let me talk to Optimus about it."

Back on the Nemesis, Soundwave just returned from his trip as he approached Megatron.

"Well, Soundwave," said Megatron, "have you found any valuable information about this human girl working with the Autobots?"

Soundwave then pulled out Laserbeak, who projected the information about the Vocaloids, including Miku Hatsune, Kagamine Rin & Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Megpoid Gumi, Kasane Teto and SF-A2 Miki. Soundwave also informed Megatron about their upcoming concert, including its exact date and location.

"Well done, Soundwave," praised Megatron, "I wonder how you managed to get all of this information?"

"Laserbeak infiltrated their residence," explained Soundwave, "it was made easier by Kasane Teto."

"Well," replied Megatron, "this just gives me an excellent plan…"

Meanwhile, after Miku notified Optimus about Kamui Gakupo, she, Gumi and Bumblebee escorted Gakupo to the base via Ground Bridge, where Optimus and Prowl were waiting. Miku, Gumi and Gakupo got out of Bumblebee, allowing him to transform into his robot mode.

"Oh," smiled Gakupo, "are these the Autobots you were talking about? They truly are majestic beings."

"Well, thank you sir," replied Optimus, as he then turned to Miku, "Miku, you remember that you're not supposed to tell anyone of our presence, do you?"

"Yeah," said Miku, "but the Kagamine twins tried to force us to spill the beans!"

"Well then," suggested Ironhide, "shall I take them out for you?"

"Ironhide," scolded Optimus, "you _**know**_ we don't harm humans! What is with you?"

"Come on," said Ironhide, "I was just kidding."

"Shall I introduce you to everyone, Kamui-san?" asked Gumi.

"No thanks," answered Gakupo, "I will get acquainted with everyone by myself. But first, I guess I have something to prove for Miss Hatsune."

Gakupo then revealed his intricate Cybertronian anatomy to the Autobots just like he did to Miku, Gumi and Luka.

"Well," suggested Ratchet, "I hope you don't mind if I examine you further, Mr. Kamui?"

"I don't mind," replied Gakupo.

Gakupo then approached Ratchet as he guided him to the Medical Bay.

"He sure is calm about _**lots**_ of things," muttered Gumi.

"You said that you were singers, right?" asked Bumblebee.

"Well, yeah," answered Miku, "Gakupo, on the other hand, is our supervisor. Also, Gumi and I are not the only singers in the Vocaloid band. There are also the Kagamine twins Rin and Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, Kaito, Kasane Teto and SF-A2 Miki."

"Are you sure you can manage both important tasks at the same time?" asked Jazz.

Miku nodded.

"Uh, Miku," whispered Gumi, "what about that incident with Laserbeak at the dorms?"

"Did you say something?" pried Prowl.

"Uh, Optimus," said Miku, "I have a favor to ask of you. We're holding a huge concert tomorrow night in a huge stadium since summer vacation is coming up, and this is where Miki-chan is going to make her debut. Could you protect the stadium just in case the Decepticons decide to attack it?"

"Freedom is your right," replied Optimus, "if you make that request, we will honor it."

"Hold on," interrupted Ironhide, "why should we guard a stadium? Don't you have security guards to do that?"

"Well, you're not going to like this," replied Miku, "but while Gumi-chan and I were here earlier today, Teto let Laserbeak into our home and she even told him about our upcoming concert!"

Most of the Autobots gaped in surprise while Optimus made a facepalm.

"This could be trouble," grumbled Optimus.

"I know I'm not supposed to let the cat out of the bag," said Miku, "but it pisses me off that Teto does _**not**_ recognize danger when she sees it!"

"Perhaps Megatron is up to no good once again," replied Optimus, "Miku, I will notify you when the Decepticons show up, is that acceptable?"

Miku nodded.


	7. A Turn for the Worst

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

The next day went by rather briefly as the Vocaloids got ready for their concert, which included choosing their costumes. During preparations at the stadium, Gakupo gave the Vocaloids brief instructions on how to evacuate the stadium in case of an emergency, which confused all but Miku, Gumi and Luka. Also, the Autobots, consisting of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Jazz, Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Ratchet, hid in the parking space in their vehicle forms, in a method to avoid suspicion.

Later on in the late afternoon, swarms of fans came to the stadium, and hassled for their tickets, merchandise and maybe some delicacies. After about an hour has passed, the stadium was filled with dedicated fans cheering on. Just then, Kamui Gakupo walked up onto the stage.

"Good evening, everyone," he announced, "I humbly thank you for coming to our summer concert. I would like to introduce to all of you our newcomer, Miss SF-A2 Miki, and I hope you all wish her good luck on her career."

After Gakupo's rousing speech, SF-A2 Miki arrived onto the stage and began her debut song, 'Satellite'. She got some pretty rousing cheers from the crowd, and she smiled since her hard work was worth it. The concert continued as the Kagamine twins came up and performed their new duet, 'Enclosure'. Then Meiko and Kaito came on the stage and performed their duet, 'Ai Kotoba'. After that, it was Miku's and Gumi's turn to perform. As they walked up onto the stage, they glanced at each other's eyes.

"Are you ready for this," asked Gumi, "Miku-chan?"

"I've been looking forward to this," nodded Miku, "I hope we succeed in our duet."

Once they were on the stage, Miku and Gumi began their duet, 'Smile Again'.

Meanwhile, Megatron and his Decepticon fleet arrived nearby the stadium near the ground bridge.

"Is this the place where these Vocaloids are performing their concert?" asked Megatron.

"Affirmative," answered Soundwave, "current attendees count up to a thousand."

"Well that would just be dandy," replied Megatron, "now, prepare for attack!"

Suddenly, the Autobots intercepted them and transformed into their robotic forms.

"Not this time, Megatron!" spouted Optimus.

Meanwhile, Miku and Gumi just finished their duet, and they are greeted by rousing cheers from the fans. However, just as her face lit up in delight, Miku suddenly felt a vibration from the attachment on her headphone.

"Miku-chan?" warbled Gumi.

"They're here," whispered Miku.

Miku and Gumi then faced the crowd and bowed before exiting the stage. They quickly headed for the exit of the stadium.

"Geez," sighed Gumi, "I wish Teto had _**never**_ told Laserbeak about the concert, so that way we wouldn't have to put up with this!"

"Me too, Gumi-chan," replied Miku, "but I guess we can't always avoid the inevitable. Wish me luck!"

Miku then burst through the doors and headed outside while Gumi stood behind, praying that everything would go well. Meanwhile, the Kagamine Twins were hiding behind a stack of boxes as they witnessed most of the conversation.

"Hey, Oni-chan," asked Rin, "do you think we should follow Miku this time?"

"Well," replied Len, "there's one way to find out."

Outside, while Miku raced towards the battleground, she activated her Spark-Watch, which triggered the metamorphosis of her costume into her armor. Then, Miku switched on her speed mode.

"Hang on, Optimus!" muttered Miku.

Miku quickly accelerated at lightning speed, and she was able to reach the battle which has just started. The Autobots and Decepticons were already battling each other, but that didn't stop Miku from leaping into the fray. Unfortunately, the Autobots were significantly outnumbered. Megatron was about to fire at the stadium when he suddenly got blasted in his arm.

"Get out of here," shouted Miku, "Bucket Face!"

"Well well," sneered Megatron, "we meet again, little insect. You are just as persistant like the last time I met you. You don't give up easily; do you, Miku Hatsune?"

"Wait a minute," paused Miku, "how did you…"

"I should give your little friend Teto a proper thanks," replied Megatron, "if it weren't for her, I never would've found out about you."

"You're going to pay for tricking her like that, you bastard!" shouted Miku.

Miku fired another shot at Megatron, but that only angered him even more. Miku frantically dropped her plasma gun and switched to her speed mode. However, just as she was about to get out of the way, Megatron fired straight at her, which knocked her off her feet and she crashed into a nearby car, which forced her armor to revert back into her concert outfit. She struggled to get back onto her feet, but the pain from the blast brought her down again.

"I thought so," sneered Megatron, "you rely on that little trinket of yours as a source of your power; and without it, you're just a weak little human! Think about it. If you had given me the Sparklet, you wouldn't have to get involved in the first place!"

"Forget it," countered Miku, "you'll _**never**_ get your hands on Sparkplug!"

"Well then," hissed Megatron, "then it's time to say goodbye, Miku Hatsune, and your fans will soon join you in death!"

Just as Megatron was about to unleash his killing blow, Optimus Prime tackled him to the ground and they started brawling like crazy. Just as Miku managed to get up, Gumi rushed in to her aide.

"Miku-chan," exclaimed Gumi, "are you ok?"

Miku nodded. However, Megatron shoved Optimus out of the way and gave out a visual signal, which prompted Blizwing, Lugnut and Dreadwing to aim at the stadium, and Miku instantly gaped in horror.

"No," cried Miku, "don't do it!"

Blitzwing, Lugnut and Dreadwing ignored Miku's pleads and fired at the stadium, which triggered a massive explosion that threatened to destroy it, completely. Guilt started to build up within Miku's mind as she fell to her knees. Already, she imagined the agonizing screams of pain and death coming from the fans that she failed to protect, which would eventually come back to haunt her, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Megatron and his Decepticon army withdrew from battle, but it was already apparent that the Autobots have lost. Optimus turned to face Miku in disappointment.

"Aren't you going to help us?" asked Gumi.

"I'm sorry," replied Optimus, shaking his head, "but we cannot let our presence be revealed to human intelligence completely. Remember?"

Gumi then turned to Miku and tried to cheer her up, but…

"Aha!"

Miku and Gumi snapped their heads to the source of the voice, and it turned out to be the Kagamine Twins, who followed them outside the stadium.

"Rin? Len?" warbled Gumi, "what are you guys doing out here?"

"You know what we're doing out here," replied Rin, "we _**knew**_ you were hiding _**something**_ all along!"

"Wait," protested Miku, "it's not what it looks like!"

"Well, who's the boy who cried wolf _**now**_, huh?" taunted Len.

"Oh frag," muttered Ironhide, "we've been spotted!"

Len then pulled out his digital camera and started taking pictures of the Autobots, which caught their attention.

"Miku," scolded Optimus, "I _**told**_ you not to get more humans involved, didn't I?"

Miku was about to attempt to explain this mess to him when suddenly…

"Rin, Len, where have you been?" shouted another distant voice.

Miku, Gumi and the Kagamine twins turned to face the source of the voice. They saw Meiko, Kaito, SF-A2 Miki and Teto racing toward the scene; it seemed apparent that they were looking for the Kagamine twins.

"What are you two doing outside the stadium?" demanded Meiko, "there has been an explosion that nearly blew it up! Shouldn't you two be helping Gakupo and Luka carry out the evacuation plans?"

"Yeah, we saw an explosion," replied Rin, pointing at the Autobots, "but that's not important! Look at those giant robots over there!"

Meiko, Kaito, SF-A2 Miki and Teto glanced at the Autobots and gaped in surprise.

"I must be dreaming," said Miki, "right?"

"Oh my God," muttered Kaito.

"Why should _**we**_ be worried about these robots?" asked Meiko.

"Well, duh," explained Rin, "those are giant alien robots, and Miku and Gumi have been hiding them from all of you!"

Meiko, Kaito, SF-A2 Miki and Teto then glanced at Miku and Gumi.

"Oh great," muttered Gumi, "we're screwed."

After the mass evacuation has been carried out, the Autobots escorted the Vocaloids to the base. There, Gakupo explained everything he knew about the Autobots and Decepticons to the rest of the Vocaloids while Miku and Gumi sat in Optimus Prime's office.

"Miku," scolded Optimus, "I am very disappointed in you. I specifically asked you to keep our presence a secret. You have risked our exposure, and that was dangerous. Had our presence been exposed to the whole planet, the human race would've been in grave danger."

"I'm sorry," bleated Miku, "I thought saving the world would be easy, but it's just too much for me."

"Then you leave me no choice," replied Optimus.

Without warning, Optimus removed Miku's Spark-Watch from her wrist, which shocked both her and Gumi.

"Hey," protested Gumi, "give that back!"

"Optimus," exclaimed Miku, "what are you doing?"

"I hoped that you would take this cause seriously," scolded Optimus, "but if you cannot endure the pain that this war might bring, you are not mature enough to fight on my side."

"But…" protested Miku.

"I will hold on to this until you can show me that you are mature enough to participate," said Optimus, "you are dismissed."

Miku felt like she wanted to spew out ugly insults at Optimus, but she was certain that he would not take it lightly, so she didn't. Instead, she left the office with a downcast face and Gumi followed her.

* * *

The following titles in the chapter are actual Vocaloid songs. Here is the list of them and their respective singers:

- Satellite by SF-A2 Miki

- Enclosure by Kagamine Rin & Len

- Ai Kotoba by Meiko & Kaito

- Smile Again by Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi

Also, for future reference, 'Oni-chan' is the Japanese translation for 'older brother'.


	8. Kidnapped

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

The following morning seemed rather depressing for Miku. Currently, the Kagamine twins were pulling pranks on Meiko and Miki, and Gumi is interacting with Sparkplug. Today, a few of the Autobots, including Optimus Prime, are taking a while to rest up. Miku was sulking on the couch for a while until Gakupo approached her.

"Are you doing all right, Miss Hatsune?" asked Gakupo.

Miku shook her head. Gakupo then sat next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Miku.

"I'm here to give my condolences for the events last night," answered Gakupo.

"Thanks," replied Miku, "but I don't think I can handle being a soldier and a singer at the same time, it's just too much for me. Maybe Optimus was right."

"Well," said Gakupo, "Optimus Prime is just trying to push you to becoming stronger."

"What do you mean?" asked Miku.

"You know that Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots, right?" continued Gakupo, "well, that takes a lot of responsibility for his behalf. And the Autobots take their cause seriously, you see. My assumption is that it takes responsibility and even maturity to become a strong soldier like the Autobots. Do you remember the philosophy that the Vocaloid band has?"

"We place our heart into our singing," answered Miku, "and with that heart, it results in a beautifully written song."

"That's correct," replied Gakupo.

"Do you think I might be able to put as much heart into fighting for justice like I do for singing?" asked Miku.

"Well," replied Gakupo, "it seems that destiny has chosen you for this cause. I hope you don't mind if I train your strength, so Optimus Prime can see into your potential. That's what you want, right?"

Miku nodded.

Meanwhile, the Kagamine twins sighed in relief after getting another scolding from Meiko as they came across Bumblebee.

"Hi, Bumblebee," chirped Rin.

"Hello to you too, Rin," replied Bumblebee, "aren't you two concerned of the trouble you're causing from your pranks? You remind me of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

"Oh come on," blurted Len, "it's just harmless fun. Why is it that no one has a sense of humor?"

"That's not really true," replied Bumblebee, "in fact, I guess a little humor every once in a while is pretty nice since this war we've been fighting in for millennia tends to take a toll on all of us. But I'm pretty sure that Boss 'Bot is not happy with your antics from last night."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin, "we were just curious on what Miku and Gumi were up to these days, probably since the scavenger hunt that they went on against Meiko and Luka."

"Scavenger hunt?" warbled Bumblebee, "I think that was the night when Miku and Gumi got involved in our cause."

"So all of this happened just because of that scavenger hunt?" asked Len.

"I actually feel bad for Miku already," said Rin, "I didn't think our antics would hurt her feelings."

"Me neither," replied Len.

"Then maybe you two should try doing something to make up for it?" suggested Bumblebee.

The Kagamine twins thought about the suggestion for a moment.

"Miku likes takoyaki, doesn't she?" said Rin.

"Yeah," replied Len, "are you saying that we should get her some?"

"Exactly," continued Rin, "if we got her some takoyaki; that would make her _**really**_ happy. Right?"

Len nodded.

The Kagamine twins turned to face Bumblebee.

"Thanks, Bumblebee!" chirped Rin.

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Tokyo, a female red-haired cyborg was taking a rest near the trees.

"Finally," she gasped to herself, "I made it. I sure hope that Sparkplug is doing ok."

After a while of sauntering through town, the Kagamine twins have managed to buy some takoyaki and are now on their way back to the base. They decided to take a shortcut through the park. Suddenly, an explosion stopped the Kagamine twins in their tracks. Then, Megatron and Soundwave appeared before them, which instantly had them gripped with fear.

"Hey Oni-chan," whimpered Rin, "are those the Decepticons that Gakupo was talking about?"

"Greetings, little insects," said Megatron, "why don't you come with us?"

"Go away, you big metal bastards!" shouted Rin.

"Seize them," commanded Megatron.

Soundwave then reached out in an attempt to grab both of them, but the Kagamine twins quickly dodged his reaching claw. However, Rin lost her footing and tripped to the ground. Megatron then reached out to grab her, but Len then got in the way and stood protectively over Rin.

"Don't you _**dare**_ hurt my sister!" shouted Len.

"Well," replied Megatron, "I'm more flexible than you think, boy."

Without warning, Megatron grabbed Len and held him in the air as he struggled to free himself.

"Let me go!" protested Len, "Let me go, you metal bastard!"

Rin heard Len's cries for help, but when she glanced at Megatron, she gaped in horror.

"What about the girl?" asked Soundwave.

"Leave her be," replied Megatron, "I think this boy will be a valuable bargain tool."

"No!" cried Rin.

Then, Megatron and Soundwave transformed into their vehicle modes with Len held hostage. Rin desperately attempted to pursue them, but they soon took off.

"ONI-CHAN!" cried Rin.

Tears started to well up in Rin's eyes as she helplessly watched Megatron and Soundwave disappear without a trace. To make matters worse, it turns out that they've kidnapped Len. Distraught, Rin fell onto her knees and started crying, until…

"Don't give up on him yet," said a strange girl's voice, "there is still hope."

Rin stopped crying and tried to find the source of the voice. She only managed to glance at a strange figure which quickly disappeared before she could let the picture sink in. At first, she assumed that maybe she was going crazy, but then she remembered the words of encouragement that she just heard. There is no time to sulk now.

Meanwhile, back at the base, Miku and Gakupo are currently taking a break from their sparring session in the Training Area.

"Is my progress doing well yet?" asked Miku.

"Close," answered Gakupo, "but I can see that you're starting to improve already. But I believe it will take a while for your maturity to catch up. Until then, shall we call it a day?"

"I guess," replied Miku.

Gakupo and Miku then left the Training Area. When they arrived at the hangar, they gaped in surprise as they saw Rin on all fours, gasping for air with Gumi, Sparkplug and Bumblebee standing nearby in confusion.

"Gumi-chan," said Miku, "did something happen?"

"I don't know," replied Gumi, "but Rin just came here a moment ago."

Miku rushed to Rin's aide as she helped her stand up.

"Wait," said Miku, "where's Len?"

"Guys," peeped Rin, "I have really bad news."

"What happened?" asked Gumi.

"Megatron kidnapped my brother!" yowled Rin.

Miku, Gumi and Bumblebee instantly gaped in shock.

"What?" exclaimed Miku.

"I have a bad feeling about this," muttered Gakupo.

"How did this happen?" asked Gumi.

"It happened when Len and I were getting takoyaki," explained Rin, "we were just heading back when Megatron ambushed us, and Soundwave was with him as well."

"I see," replied Miku, "but you said something about getting takoyaki."

"Well," said Rin, holding out the bag, "we were buying it for you, Miku. We're really sorry for giving you a hard time earlier."

Miku readily accepted the bag, which contained the takoyaki.

"Thanks, Rin."

Just then, Miku's smart phone vibrated, and Miku checked to see the caller. To her surprise, the caller happened to be Megatron.

"How did Megatron get my number?" warbled Miku.

"I wish I knew," replied Gumi, "but I think he may be up to something."

Miku hesitated for a moment before finally answering the call, and she even put it on speaker.

"What do you want," said Miku, "Bucket Face?"

"How _**dare**_ you insult the leader of the Decepticons?" roared Megatron, "or maybe you don't value your precious little friend, do you?"

"If you _**dare**_ kill Len," warned Miku, "you'll be sorry!"

"Oh don't worry," purred Megatron, "he's still alive, for now. But if you ever want to see him again, you will hand over the Sparklet."

"You've got to be kidding me," muttered Miku.

"I never joke on such matters," replied Megatron, "now, you have three hours to hand over the Sparklet, and if you don't, the boy dies!"

After that, Megatron hung up. Miku then glanced at Gumi, Sparkplug, Gakupo, Rin and Bumblebee, as she felt rather uneasy.

"What do we do?" asked Gumi.

* * *

Coming up, what will become of Kagamine Len?

By the way, takoyaki is actually a Japanese delicacy.


	9. Rescue Mission

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Miku, Gumi, Rin, Gakupo and Bumblebee were gaping in surprise after Megatron stated his demands over Miku's smart phone. They were even shocked by the fact that Megatron could kill Kagamine Len at any moment unless they do something about it.

"Do you think maybe we should do what Megatron says?" suggested Rin.

"You've got to be kidding me!" barked Miku.

"No," protested Sparkplug, "I don't wanna go!"

"Actually," reminded Bumblebee, "Optimus Prime would be against that idea."

"But they're going to kill my brother if we stand around and do nothing!" protested Rin.

"Yeah," replied Gumi, "but Bumblebee's right. If we just give Sparkplug to Megatron, that would also mean we're throwing away mankind's future."

"So basically," assumed Miku, "Megatron could be setting up a trap."

Miku turned to Gakupo.

"Kamui-san," said Miku, "do you have any ideas?"

"I have one idea at the moment," replied Gakupo, "but it's pretty risky. Are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Yes," said Miku, "as long as we don't have to sacrifice either Sparkplug or Len."

"Well," suggested Gakupo, "you said that Megatron could be setting a trap, right? Well, What if we set up a trap of our own?"

About two and a half hours later, Miku, Gumi, Rin, Gakupo and Bumblebee were standing out in a field. After a few minutes or so of waiting, Megatron and Soundwave arrived, with Soundwave holding Kagamine Len captive in his claws.

"Oni-chan!" sighed Rin in relief.

"Where is the Sparklet?" demanded Megatron, "I told you to bring it to me!"

"Hold on," interrupted Miku, "before you start on your monkey business, allow me to tell you that the Sparklet is hidden."

"Where?" demanded Megatron.

"Well," answered Miku, "you're going to have to find him yourself. That's why we were waiting for you in this field."

"So be it," said Megatron.

Megatron then started to wander through the field, hoping to find Sparkplug. Meanwhile, Gakupo attempted to move closer to Soundwave without being detected. However, he ran out of luck when Soundwave caught him in the act and fired at him, knocking him off his feet.

"Kamui-san!" shouted Gumi.

Gakupo was able to get up and recuperate without as much of a scratch. By then, Megatron had already found a box in the field that was labeled 'Sparklet' as he was already returning from his hunt.

"Did something happen?" asked Megatron.

"Lord Megatron," answered Soundwave, "the Vocaloids attempted a sneak attack. They might be tricking you."

Megatron then opened the box. Instead of Sparklet, out came a jack-in-the-box-like figure which startled him, and to add insult to injury, the figure held a note that said 'Fooled you'! Megatron's eyes soon filled up with rage as he shot a menacing look at Miku.

"Soundwave," commanded Megatron, "kill him."

"No!" shouted Rin.

Soundwave aimed his gun at Len, but before he could fire it, another shot that came out of nowhere hit him in the arm and Len seemingly vanished, which left everyone else gaping in surprise. Gumi looked around the area, hoping to find something.

"Look!" she exclaimed, while pointing somewhere.

Everyone looked at where she was pointing, which turned out to be a female cyborg with red hair as she made a graceful landing with Kagamine Len in her arms.

"Whoa," exclaimed Miku, "who's she?"

"Who invited you to this party?" demanded Megatron.

The girl gently set Len to his feet before pointing her finger at Megatron.

"No more monkey business," snapped the girl, "I dare you to mess with a Seeker like me!"

"Wait a minute," muttered Gumi, "could it be that this girl is the Autobot Seeker that Sparkplug told us about?"

The Seeker and Len quickly sped toward Miku, Gumi, Rin, Gakupo and Bumblebee, and soon Rin and Len embraced each other happily.

"Well that doesn't matter now," interrupted Megatron, preparing his gun, "I'll just kill all of you!"

Megatron and Soundwave then aimed at the group while the Seeker gave Miku a plasma gun. Then, they and Bumblebee engaged in battle with Megatron and Soundwave while Gakupo quickly led Gumi and the Kagamine twins to safety. Just then, the ground bridge opened up and out came Optimus Prime, Prowl and Ironhide, ready for battle. After about a moment, Megatron paused, realizing that without the Vehicons to back them up, he and Soundwave are outnumbered. Without saying anything, Megatron and Soundwave retreated as Optimus turned to Miku.

"Am I still in trouble?" asked Miku.

Optimus shook his head.

"Actually," replied Optimus, "I would like to thank you for telling me of the incident your friends went through. And I've witnessed your effort to improve in your maturity."

"Thanks," said Miku.

Just then, Sparkplug popped out of Bumblebee's subspace compartment and started racing toward the Seeker.

"Sari," cheered Sparkplug, "you're back!"

Sparkplug happily jumped up into the Seeker's arms.

"Wait," muttered Gumi, "the Seeker's name is Sari?"

"Well," replied the Seeker, "my full name is Sari Sumdac. I would like to thank you guys for protecting Sparkplug for me. He's my precious friend."

"And you are an Autobot Seeker?" asked Optimus.

Sari nodded. She then explained how she first met Sparkplug and discovered her identity as an Autobot Seeker.

"Hey Sari," said Bumblebee, "have you found the AllSpark yet?"

"I think it would be safer if we went somewhere safe first," replied Sari, "you don't want the Decepticons to know its location, do you?"

After returning to the base, Optimus arranged a meeting in the Conference Chamber, and he invited Miku, Gumi, Gakupo and Sari to join in. Prowl, Ironhide, Jazz, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee also attended. However, Optimus is not in the Conference Chamber at the moment.

"Do you think the Decepticons will continue to cause casualties?" asked Gumi.

"I hope not," answered Miku.

"Well," replied Prowl, "that stadium incident from last night was a bit small compared to the casualties back on Cybertron. I do admit that you made a smart move in fooling Megatron instead of letting him steal the Sparklet from us."

"Actually," corrected Gakupo, "it was my idea, and I guess it didn't go well until Sari showed up. Then again, I guess Miku deserves some credit."

Just then, Optimus Prime entered the Conference Chamber.

"Sari Sumdac," said Optimus, "are you prepared to provide more details on the location on the AllSpark."

Sari nodded and then she approached the main screen on the round table. After that, she pulled out her built-in flash drive and installed it, which revealed a virtual map of Earth. On the map, a red dot was flashing on where Russia is located. It took a moment for Optimus to analyze the details.

"I believe we have gained the upper hand against the Decepticons," said Optimus.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Miku, "the AllSpark is in Siberia?"

"Yup," replied Sari, "or to be more accurate, it's near the Podkamennaya Tunguska River in Central Siberia."

"In all of the places in the Universe," pondered Ratchet, "how did the AllSpark end up here?"

"Well," continued Sari, turning to Miku and Gumi, "do any of you guys know of the Tunguska event?"

"I heard that there was an explosion that flattened a forest within the impact zone back in 1908," admitted Miku, "and I also heard that some scientists suspect that it was caused by an asteroid. Was that the event you're talking about?"

Sari nodded. And then Miku turned to Optimus.

"Could it be that the AllSpark was that particular asteroid from that day?" warbled Miku.

"According to Miss Sumdac," answered Optimus, "yes. Fortunately, we're a few steps ahead of the Decepticons. Miku, although there were a few rough times in your involvement, I believe you may have a simple spark of hope that will somehow make the difference for our war. You've proven yourself as an honorable Autobot."

Optimus then returned the Spark-Watch to Miku as she then placed it onto her wrist.

"Thanks, Optimus," smiled Miku, "when do we leave for Siberia?"

"Tomorrow morning," replied Optimus, "until then, you should rest up for the trip."

* * *

By the way, the Tunguska event is an actual event. Just look it up!


	10. Locating the AllSpark

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron was standing at the bridge while sulking. He felt really disappointed that his plan did not go the way he wanted it to. Even worse, he did not expect that Autobot Seeker to get in his way. His thoughts were soon interrupted when Starscream entered the bridge.

"Hello, Lord Megatron," teased Starscream, "I heard that one of your plans failed."

"Shut up, Starscream!" barked Megatron.

"Why?" mocked Starscream, "do you want me to leave you alone?"

"Do you want me to gouge your optics?" threatened Megatron.

Without saying anything, Starscream skittered out of the bridge. Just then, Knockout showed up.

"What do you want?" sighed Megatron.

"I'm sorry to hear that your plan didn't go out the way you expected it, Lord Megatron," said Knockout, "but I have an even _**more**_ brilliant idea. You managed to extort this Miku Hatsune's phone number from one of her friends, right?"

"Of course," replied Megatron, "do tell me what you have in mind, Knockout."

After a restful night, Miku and Gumi were having breakfast with the other Vocaloids in the dorms. While eating, Miku subsequently made glances at Kaito, Meiko, the Kagamine Twins, SF-A2 Miki, Teto, Luka and then Gakupo, who all said nothing. Just as they finished, Miku and Gumi turned to leave, but…

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" asked Rin, "we promise that we won't cause any trouble."

Len nodded in agreement.

"I'm still going to say no," said Miku, "just because Gumi-chan and I are working with the Autobots _**doesn't**_ mean it's ok for everyone else to do so. Besides, it's really dangerous."

"I just hope Megatron does not try to call you again," agreed Gumi.

"Come to think of it," said Miku, "I still don't understand how Megatron even _**got**_ my number."

Len looked away in shame.

"Oni-chan?" said Rin.

"I'm sorry, Miku," bleated Len in shame, "but I'm the one who gave Megatron your number."

"Why?" asked Gumi.

"While he was holding me hostage," explained Len, "Megatron forced me to tell him what Miku's number was, and he threatened to kill me if I didn't, so I had no choice."

"That's just terrible!" exclaimed Miki.

"Was Megatron the one who attacked the stadium?" asked Meiko.

Miku nodded while Gumi glanced at Teto, who blushed with guilt.

"You mean that incident was my fault?" bleated Teto, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I thought Laserbeak was a nice bird."

"Don't feel bad, Teto," assured Miki, "Laserbeak was the one who tricked you in the first place, right?"

Miku and Gumi nodded.

"Megatron can do even more nasty things than what _**we've**_ seen, according to Optimus," added Miku.

"If that's the case," replied Kaito, "we're all counting on you, Miku."

While Miku and Gumi were getting ready to head out the door, Gakupo and Luka stood face to face near the door.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok, Kamui-san?" asked Luka.

"I have spent years training in Kendo," answered Gakupo, "I can handle it."

"Well then," replied Luka, "good luck."

Luka then placed a kiss on Gakupo's face, and he smiled in response. Soon, Miku, Gumi and Gakupo headed out the door.

Bumblebee soon brought Miku, Gumi and Gakupo to the base, where Optimus was waiting, and Sari was standing next to him. Bumblebee let out Miku, Gumi and Gakupo before transforming into his robot form.

"Are you prepared for the expedition this morning?" asked Optimus.

Miku nodded.

"Well, we made it so far," added Gumi, "so I guess the natural thing to do is to keep going, right?"

"Exactly," said Gakupo.

"Out of curiosity," asked Miku, "how are we going to get to Siberia?"

"Not to worry," answered Wheeljack, "I inputted the coordinates for the ground bridge."

Just then, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Mirage came into the hangar as Wheeljack prepared to open up the ground bridge. Ratchet was apparently holding Sparkplug in his hand as he gave him to Sari.

"Uh," asked Gumi, "why are we taking Sparkplug with us?"

"We cannot carry the AllSpark with our own hands, no matter how many," explained Prowl, "that's where the Sparklet comes in handy."

"How so?" asked Miku.

"It's simple," answered Sparkplug, "I can make it merge with me. Didn't I tell you that I was destined to become the next AllSpark?"

"That's true," said Miku, "now that you think about it."

"What are you planning to do after we find the AllSpark?" asked Gakupo.

"I'm going to restore Cybertron," answered Sparkplug, "that's what!"

"But that will not essentially end the war," replied Optimus.

"Ok then," said Miku, "do you have any ideas on how to end it?"

"Not that we know of," replied Jazz, "sorry."

"However," added Ironhide, "there might be an efficient idea that will come up later, so until then, we protect the AllSpark."

"We still have to get it first though," replied Gakupo.

"Exactly," said Optimus, "Autobots, roll out!"

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Mirage went through the ground bridge, taking Miku, Gumi, Gakupo, Sari and Sparkplug with them. Before long, they all arrived in Siberia. Miku, Gumi, Gakupo and Sari got out as Optimus, Bumblebee, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Mirage transformed into their robot forms.

"Strange," said Miku, "I don't see the AllSpark anywhere."

"That's because it's hidden," replied Sari, "leave it to me."

Sari then led the away team through the Siberian wasteland until they came upon what appeared to be a cave entrance. Sari glanced at the rest of the away team before venturing further. After what seemed to be a whole day of traveling, they have reached a massive chamber in the cave, which held a large silver cube. Miku turned to Optimus.

"Is that the AllSpark?" asked Miku.

"Yes," answered Optimus.

"Awesome!" chirped Gumi.

"Sparkplug," said Sari, "are you ready for this?"

"Yup!" chirped Sparkplug.

Sari then set down Sparkplug, who approached the AllSpark. He soon placed his paws on it, which triggered a reaction; the AllSpark collapsed from within as Sparkplug absorbed it. Afterwards, Sparkplug sprinted back to Sari.

"I got it!" chirped Sparkplug.

"Great," replied Gumi, "let's get out of here while we still can."

Before Miku could say anything, she felt her smart phone vibrating, so she pulled it out to investigate. Not surprisingly, it seemed that Megatron was trying to call her again, so she shut off the phone. Just then, she noticed that Optimus has his eyes on her.

"I guess I should've left my cell phone at home," said Miku.

"Did Megatron try to call you?" asked Optimus.

Miku nodded. She remembered another moment from yesterday, when Optimus entered the hangar just after Gakupo explained his rescue plan, and she also remembered that she told Optimus what Megatron just did and his sinister plan. She even remembered when Optimus stated that she has to inform him of any future times Megatron will try to call her from now on.

"In that case," said Optimus, "Autobots, keep an eye out for any Decepticon that might be watching us."

The entire away team spaced themselves throughout the cave with watchful eyes and ready to battle at anytime. Suddenly, an explosion knocked the away team off their feet and on their backs as a misty fog rapidly spread throughout the place. They all have managed to get up as they struggled to bat away the fog, but by the time the fog had dissipated, Sparkplug was nowhere to be seen.

"Sparkplug," cried Sari, "where are you?"

Everyone frantically searched the cave, hoping they would find Sparkplug. After a moment or so, Optimus and Miku glanced at Megatron, who was apparently stalking them.

"Megatron!" glowered Optimus.

"Looking for this?" boasted Megatron.

Megatron held up Sparkplug, who was struggling to squirm out of his claws. That sight alone caused Miku, Gumi and Sari to gape in horror.

"Give him back!" shouted Sari.

"I don't think so," teased Megatron, "the AllSpark is mine!"

Megatron then transformed into his vehicle mode and began to take off. Miku sprinted after him with rage in her eyes.

"Get back here," shouted Miku, "you Bucket Face!"

Unfortunately, Miku was unable to catch up with Megatron as he vanished into the distance, leaving the away team distraught, now that Megatron has stolen the AllSpark.


	11. Race Against Time

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

"No way," whispered Miku.

"Could this be that all of our efforts went to waste?" gasped Gumi.

"This is _**really**_ bad," whispered Gakupo.

"It's over," muttered Prowl, sulking.

"We failed?" fretted Bumblebee.

Miku glanced at Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Mirage, who were all looking rather downcast, and then she glanced at Optimus, who seemed really upset.

"I tried to keep this from happening, but…" said Miku.

"I know," interrupted Optimus, "but it seems that Megatron might have found a weak spot on our behalf."

"Then there's no hope left for Earth," commented Ironhide.

"Wait a minute," protested Gumi, "you can't just abandon us! It's not fair."

"What do we do?" asked Sari.

"We have to stop Megatron before he uses Sparkplug against all of us," suggested Miku, "it's the only chance we got."

"Are you kidding?" protested Ratchet, "that's suicide!"

"But Miku _**does**_ have a point," interrupted Optimus, "Megatron has not unleashed the AllSpark's powers just yet, but time is short."

"I guess it turns out the fate of the world is in our hands now," replied Gakupo.

Optimus activated his intercom to Wheeljack.

"Wheeljack," he said, "can you locate Megatron's whereabouts?"

"Well," replied Wheeljack, "there is Decepticon activity building up somewhere in Hong Kong, and it seems that more Decepticons are heading there."

"In that case, set the coordinates in the ground bridge for Hong Kong," commanded Optimus, "we're going in."

"Roger that," replied Wheeljack.

A moment or so later, the ground bridge opened up.

"Optimus," said Jazz, "are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"I do," nodded Optimus, "we cannot let the humans pay for our mistakes. Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, and to ensure this, we will keep moving forward even in the most desperate of times."

Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Jazz and Mirage transformed into their vehicle modes, and then Miku, Gumi, Gakupo and Sari got into Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee's vehicle modes, respectively. After that, the away team drove through the ground bridge, and they soon ended up in Hong Kong. After getting out of Bumblebee, Sari sprinted ahead of the away team and paused to survey the surrounding area.

"Over there!" declared Sari, pointing at a tower.

After transforming into their robot forms, the Autobot away team glanced at the tower, where Megatron is standing at the top. It looked like that Megatron is trying to force Sparkplug into submission, but Sparkplug is desperately resisting him every possible way he can.

"Autobots," declared Optimus, "prepare for battle."

While Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz and Mirage took their positions, Miku activated her Spark-Watch and donned her armor.

"Let's do this," said Miku.

Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, Megatron is starting to grow frustrated of Sparkplug's struggling when Starscream came by.

"Stay out of this Starscream," spat Megatron, "I'm concentrating!"

"I have news and you're not going to like it," replied Starscream, "but the Autobots are here."

"Wait a minute," paused Megatron.

Megatron took a look around the city until he laid his eyes on Optimus and his away team, as they have just charged into battle.

"Impossible," exclaimed Megatron, "we cannot let the Autobots foil our plans!"

Starscream jumped off the building and took off.

"Decepticons," roared Megatron, "prepare for assault!"

Not a second later, Barricade, Blitzwing, Lugnut, Knockout, Breakdown, Starscream and Soundwave charged at the Autobot away team and they all started to duke it out. In the midst of battle, Gakupo participated as well, hacking away at the Vehicons with his blade while Gumi cooperated with Ratchet as he fought Knockout. Sari teamed up with Bumblebee against Barricade while Ironhide and Prowl took on Blitzwing and Lugnut, as Jazz and Mirage took on Breakdown.

All the while, Miku and Optimus raced to the tower, even when they were ambushed by Starscream, who attempted to hold them back. However, Miku's abilities made it harder for him. Just as it seemed they had the upper hand, Soundwave ambushed both of them.

Meanwhile, Lugnut has gotten a hold of Ironhide while Blitzwing has just tackled Prowl to the ground. It looks like they were done for, but with his free hand, Prowl pulled out his plasma gun and shot Blitzwing in the eye, forcing him to let go. Prowl then launched one of his rockets at Lugnut, freeing Ironhide.

Breakdown shoved Jazz and Mirage out of the way, as he focused on a nearby apartment building, and it seemed that he planned to blow it up, which would kill thousands of residents. However, Mirage got back on his feet and tackled Breakdown to the ground.

At the same time, Ratchet and Gumi were holding their own against Knockout, even when Gakupo joined them in the fray. In fact, with Gakupo's lending hand, Ratchet and Gumi were able to beat Knockout into submission, who soon retreated.

Meanwhile, Megatron went back to attempting to force Sparkplug into submission. In the midst of this struggle, Sparkplug bit Megatron's hand hard.

"You're a feisty little one, aren't you?" hissed Megatron.

"I'll _**never**_ let you use me!" shouted Sparkplug.

"You have no choice, Sparklet," retorted Megatron, "you _**will**_ do my bidding, and that's final!"

Megatron gave Sparkplug a heavy squeeze, which made him cry out in pain. Sparkplug was starting to lose.

"Miku," cried Sparkplug, "help me!"

Starscream and Soundwave were about to get the upper hand against Miku and Optimus when Bumblebee came out of nowhere and fired at both of them, forcing them to retreat.

"Thank you, Bumblebee," said Optimus.

"No problem, Boss 'Bot," replied Bumblebee.

Now with Starscream and Soundwave out of the way, Optimus and Miku made a last sprint toward the tower.

After forcing Knockout out of the way, Ratchet, Gumi and Gakupo rushed to Bumblebee's aide, as he apparently sustained some damage from Barricade.

"Bumblebee," said Ratchet, "are you ok? And where's Sari?"

"Sari and I split up," replied Bumblebee, "she's doing fine."

"That's good," said Gumi, turning to leave the area.

"Gumi," demanded Ratchet, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to help my friend," answered Gumi, "she might need my help."

"Why should I let you go out on your own?" asked Ratchet, "it's dangerous!"

"I'll be ok," assured Gumi, "besides, I helped Miku save Sparkplug the first time we met, right?"

"I see your point," nodded Ratchet.

After arriving at the base of the tower, Miku and Optimus made a glance at Megatron, who just forced Sparkplug into a trance, as he is now charging it up; ready to unleash its energy onto Earth's technology and take over the planet, much to Optimus and Miku's dismay.

"Sparkplug!" cried Miku.

"Finally," sneered Megatron, "now that I have control over the AllSpark, the Decepticons will soon claim this planet as ours!"

"Not if we have something to say about it," muttered Optimus.

* * *

Coming up, the final battle begins. Will Optimus Prime and Miku Hatsune cancel the Apocalypse?


	12. More than Meets the Eye

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

Miku and Optimus finally arrived at the base of the tower, but to their dismay, Megatron has forced Sparkplug into a trance and is about unleash its energy. However, Miku refused to give up as she switched to speed mode and began to scale the tower while Optimus kept an eye out for any Decepticon that might be nearby.

While Miku was scaling the wall, she almost got shot down by Starscream, but Sari came by and intercepted him. Then, she lifted Miku and flew up the tower. After reaching a certain height, Sari released Miku, who continued to scale the tower.

"Hurry!" shouted Sari.

In a flash, Miku finished her race up the tower as she leaped up and shot her plasma gun at Megatron in the eye, and he instantly flinched in pain and dropped Sparkplug. Miku quickly lunged at Sparkplug and caught him in midair. Then, she made a glance at Megatron, who was about to fire at her as she noticed rage in his eyes. She also made a glance at the edge of the tower, and it seemed to be a long way down from the top.

Back on the ground, Gumi has witnessed Miku's brave actions, but she could also see that she was in a huge predicament.

"Miku-chan!" she cried.

Without hesitation, Megatron fired at Miku, but she jumped off the ledge of the tower, and while an explosion occurred at the top, Miku was now falling with Sparkplug in her clutches. It looked like Miku was about to fall to her death, but out of nowhere, she felt a huge metallic hand catch her in midair. It was Optimus Prime, who had apparently scaled a few nearby buildings.

"Are you ok?"

Miku nodded.

"Hold onto the AllSpark!"

Without warning, Optimus slid down the tower while Miku held onto Sparkplug, moving back forth between the tower and the adjacent building in the process. However, Megatron jumped off the tower and tackled Optimus to the ground. Fortunately, he made it out ok, even if they both made a rough landing. Just then, Sparkplug snapped out of his trance.

"Sparkplug," sighed Miku, "you're ok!"

"Thank you, Miku," chirped Sparkplug, "you're a lifesaver! I thought it was all over."

"You're welcome," replied Miku.

"It's not over yet," reminded Optimus.

"You're right," replied Miku.

Optimus then set down Miku before he got back to his feet, and as Miku rushed to meet up with Gumi, Optimus strode toward Megatron, who staggered to his feet.

"You don't give up that easily," gasped Megatron, "do you, Prime?"

"At the end of this day," declared Optimus, "one shall stand, one shall fall!"

"Then I shall be the one to crush you!" roared Megatron.

Without warning, Optimus and Megatron lunged at each other and began to duke it out.

Meanwhile, Gumi sighed in relief after seeing that Miku and Sparkplug made it out alive. Miku wasted no time as she handed Sparkplug to Gumi. After that, Miku turned to race toward the fray, but…

"Miku-chan, where are you going?" demanded Gumi.

"I have to help Optimus," answered Miku, "I'm worried that he might not make it alone."

"He's the leader of the Autobots," replied Gumi, "he can do anything."

"Yeah," protested Miku, "but didn't you see what Megatron can do? He even tried to kill us when we first found Sparkplug, remember?"

"I know that," nodded Gumi, "but can't we just leave everything to Optimus right now?"

"I'm not backing out now," replied Miku, "this is serious stuff, Gumi-chan, and it's not like our singing career back in Studio Crypton."

"You're right," said Gumi, "it isn't. What do I do?"

"Find Ratchet," commanded Miku, "and don't let those D-Cons get their hands on Sparkplug, ok?"

"Right," said Gumi.

Miku then sprinted back into the fray. Meanwhile, Optimus had just hurled Megatron to the ground and is now pulling out his rifle, ready to finish him off.

"Optimus, please no more!" begged Megatron, "grant me mercy, I beg of you!"

"You, who are without mercy, now plead for it?" scoffed Optimus, "I thought you were made of sterner stuff."

Suddenly, Starscream came out of nowhere and shot Optimus in the shoulder, causing him to scream in pain as he knelt over. Just then, Megatron got back to his feet and pulled out his rifle.

"It's over, Prime," sneered Megatron.

Suddenly, Megatron got hit by a plasma shot, and he made a glance at Miku Hatsune, who was now in front of Optimus, as she summoned a huge rocket launcher.

"You…" hissed Megatron.

"Eat rockets," shouted Miku, "Bucket Face!"

Without warning, Miku pulled the trigger, and a volley of rockets hit Megatron, sending him off his feet and crashing several meters away. After a moment or so, the dusty clouds from the impact dissipated, revealing Megatron, who seemed to be dead. That sight alone caused the surviving Decepticons to gape in horror, except for Starscream, who slipped away unnoticed. Soundwave, Lugnut and Knockout approached Megatron with caution. Soundwave turned to Optimus and Miku while Knockout and Lugnut carefully lifted Megatron's body.

"This isn't over yet, Autobots," warned Soundwave, "not by a long shot."

The Decepticons have soon left Hong Kong, leaving the Autobots victorious. The Autobot away team eventually returned to the base, where the rest of the Vocaloids, along with Wheeljack, Smokescreen, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, were waiting for them.

"Everyone," declared Optimus, "it appears that we have now turned the tide against the Decepticons for the greater good."

Optimus then turned to Miku.

"Miku," he continued, "I would like to give you my thanks. You honor us with your bravery."

Upon hearing Opimus's words, Miku smiled.

"Out of curiosity," said Gumi, "what'll we do about Hong Kong? I'll bet there were plenty of eyewitnesses that may have seen you guys, and I'm pretty sure that the news will catch on very soon."

"We leave it to the humans to figure this out on their own," replied Optimus, "it is better than letting the Decepticons conquer the human race."

"That's true," said Sari.

Gumi then walked up to Miku.

"Gumi-chan?" warbled Miku.

"I have an idea," whispered Gumi, "since we turned the tides on those D-Cons, how about we celebrate by going to the beach?"

"Ok…" muttered Miku.

"Did you two just say something?" interrupted Ratchet.

"Well," replied Gumi, "I just had an idea; how about we celebrate our victory?"

A few days later, Gakupo hosted a beach party for the Vocaloids and the Autobots at a private beach owned by Studio Crypton. The Kagamine twins were playing volleyball with SF-A2 Miki, Teto, Sari and Gumi, while Meiko and Kaito took a nice dip in the coastal waters. Gakupo and Luka shared refreshments with the rest of the Vocaloids, although they were a bit disappointed that the Autobots are not capable of consuming these delicacies. Despite this, the Autobots, especially Optimus Prime, were able to relax in this peaceful moment, as Miku laid back next to Optimus.

The battle may have been won, but the Autobots and the Vocaloids are aware that the war is not over yet.

* * *

**This is the end of the First Arc of Transformers Vocal Squad. The Second Arc will begin on the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	13. Soccent Attack

**This is the first chapter to the Second Arc of Transformers Vocal Squad.**

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

_2 years later…_

Since that battle in Hong Kong, the Autobots and the Vocaloids have made an alliance, even when the Vocaloids are still in the singing career. Miku Hatsune and Kamui Gakupo have participated in helping the Autobots keep Decepticon activity in check. Also, Optimus Prime has been acting like a mentor to Miku, who has now turned 18. Yet, the Kagamine twins still have to go to school. In addition, Arcee has arrived to Earth only a few weeks ago, which made Wheeljack happy.

At the moment, Miku, Gumi, Luka and Gakupo are currently at the Autobot base. Gumi was helping out Ratchet while Luka was busy helping Ironhide with organizing the ammunition. Miku and Gakupo are interacting with Optimus and Prowl in the Conference Chamber. Prowl is holding out a few charts as well as a few recordings on the maps.

"It looks like Decepticon activity is starting to get more and more frequent these days," said Gakupo.

"I believe that there is a pattern going on here," replied Prowl.

"Do you think the Decepticons are looking for something?" pondered Miku.

"We are not sure yet," replied Optimus, "but if they are plotting something terrible, we will need to get ready for it."

"Right," agreed Miku.

Just then, a signal beeped on Optimus's communicator, and he wasted no time in answering it.

"Optimus?" called Wheeljack.

"Is something the matter," asked Optimus, "Wheeljack?"

"Optimus," reported Wheeljack, "we have detected a few Decepticons! You need to check it out."

"Ugh," sighed Miku, "**_more_** Decepti-creeps?"

"Autobots," commanded Optimus, "get ready to roll."

Optimus led Prowl, Miku and Gakupo to the hangar, where Wheeljack, Sari, Bumblebee and Ironhide were waiting for them. Wheeljack then opened up a display of the map, which had red dots flashing at where Qatar was located, and it took Optimus a moment to analyze the details.

"It's kinda funny that Decepticons would be located in a desert," commented Miku.

"It's not a good sign," replied Optimus, "it seems that the Decepticons are headed toward a human military base."

"What," shouted Miku, "a military base? Why would they **_want_** to attack a military base?"

"They're definitely looking for something," suggested Prowl.

"Yeah," replied Miku, "but a military base is full of human soldiers and government officials! We can't just **_let_** the Decepticons attack the base, that'll expose you guys as well, right?"

"True," said Optimus, "but it seems that Decepticons have ideas for otherwise. Get ready for battle, and set the Ground Bridge for the human base."

Meanwhile, at the Soccent airbase, several military officials have been tracking three unidentified military vehicles. One of them was identified as a military chopper. They even sent out a couple fighter jets to escort the bogeys to the base. As the bogeys arrived at the base, a squadron of army soldiers swarmed the area. Among those soldiers are Will Lennox and Robert Epps.

"What happened to your conversation with your lady?" asked Epps.

"The webcam fizzed up," answered Lennox, "I'll bet it's coming from those bogeys."

"Bogey pilots," commanded a colonel over the intercom, "pilot down now, have your crew step out or we will kill you!"

However, it seemed apparent that no one was behind the wheel in either of the bogey vehicles.

"Wait a minute," muttered Lennox, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, the bogey vehicles transformed into their robot forms, revealing to be Blitzwing, Lugnut and Blackout, but they chose not to introduce themselves.

"Open fire!" shouted a general, "open fire!"

The army soldiers then fired their machine guns at Blitzwing, Lugnut and Blackout, but it seemed to have no effect on them. To make matters worse, Blackout unleashed a shockwave that shattered the windows of the control tower while Blitzwing fired at the soldiers with his Gatling cannons, exploding a few surrounding trucks in the process.

"We're under attack!" shouted Epps.

Within an instant, chaos spread throughout the base. Some soldiers struggled to get the surviving civilians to safety while others moved in to fight the Decepticon trio. Blackout attempted to hack into the military files, but access was quickly cut off, leaving Blackout disappointed. Meanwhile, Lennox and Epps were holding their own against Blitzwing, but he has them cornered.

"You bastard," yelled Lennox, "we were just having a good day and you ruined it!"

"That's right," added Epps, "and you're going to pay for it!"

"Oh really?" sneered Blitzwing, "you pathetic little fleshlings **_think_** that you can take me on? Well, too bad!"

However, before Blitzwing could blast Lennox and Epps to smithereens, Blackout came by.

"Blitzwing," interrupted Blackout, "the Autobots are approaching!"

Just then, the Ground Bridge suddenly opened up and out came Optimus, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Miku, Gakupo and Sari as they all charged into battle. Their appearance caught everyone's attention, including Blitzwing, Lugnut and Blackout, who charged at them.

"Well," commented Epps, "what do you know? We have **_more_** giant robots!"

"The party's over, Blackout!" bellowed Optimus.

Bumblebee and Sari charged at Blitzwing while Prowl, Ironhide and Gakupo took on Lugnut. At the same time, Optimus and Miku engaged in battle with Blackout. This spectacular battle left Lennox, Epps and a few other surviving soldiers gaping in surprise. Soon, Optimus managed to get the upper-hand against Blackout while Blitzwing and Lugnut retreated in defeat. Lennox and Epps crawled out of their hiding spots as Optimus, Miku, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Sari and Gakupo surrounded the mortally wounded Blackout.

"Punkass Decepticon!" spat Ironhide.

"Attacking the military was a bad move," scolded Optimus, "your crimes were as bad as Megatron, but if you surrender, we will spare you."

"Forget it," snarled Blackout, "now heed my warning: Megatron will soon return, you will fall to the might of the Decepticons, and Unicron will soon be here to destroy you all!"

"Wait, who?" paused Miku.

"Not today," said Optimus.

After Optimus gave a silent signal, Ironhide fired at Blackout, killing him.

"Hey Optimus," demanded Miku, "who the heck is Unicron?"

Hearing Miku's question, Optimus placed his hand on his chin and tilted his head while thinking. It seemed that Optimus didn't have an answer until Prowl stepped in.

"Unicron is an ancient adversary," interrupted Prowl, "considering Blackout's warning; I believe this could be trouble for all of us."

"Thank you for clarifying for me, old friend," replied Optimus.

"Hey guys," interrupted Sari.

"Now what?" demanded Ironhide.

Sari didn't say anything, but she pointed at Lennox, Epps and the other few army soldiers, who were cautiously approaching the Autobot away team.

"Oh frag," muttered Ironhide.

"What do we do?" asked Bumblebee.

Optimus turned to the surviving army soldiers and knelt down to their eye level.

"We apologize for your trouble," said Optimus, "but I assure you we'll try to make sure such incidents like this one don't happen again."

Just as Optimus got back onto his feet, the Ground Bridge opened up, and the Autobot away team departed the Soccent airbase, that was rather nearly blown to smithereens.


	14. The Premonition

Transformers belongs to Hasbro.

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media.

I, however, own this crossover. That's it.

* * *

_Miku has found herself scaling up a familiar tower at lightning speed. At the moment, she wasn't sure why, until she glanced at Megatron, who was holding Sparkplug in his hand, and she remembered that she was supposed to stop him. She quickly finished her sprint up the tower before leaping up and shooting Megatron in the eye, forcing him to drop Sparkplug. She then lunged at Sparkplug and caught him in midair._

_It seemed that Miku landed on the edge of the tower on her feet, but when she looked up, she suddenly found herself in an alleyway. Did she just teleport? As she looked around, she noticed that she wasn't carrying Sparkplug anymore, and the sky rather looked dark and ominous. To make matters even scarier, the place seemed deserted._

_Miku started to wander around the place, hoping to find any of the Autobots and maybe her precious friends. After moving out of the alleyway and into the street, she gaped in surprise after realizing that the whole city was empty; not even a single sign of the Autobots could be found. Maybe some sort of miasma has swept in and wiped out everyone? Anxious, Miku continued her frantic search for at least someone she can recognize. She didn't get very far when she noticed a few insects, which actually are about several times bigger than what they normally are. To her dismay, they looked ominous, as they're now skittering toward her. Miku yelped in fear as she turned away and ran for her life._

_Unfortunately, she didn't get very far before realizing that she's been surrounded by millions of ominous-looking insects, and it looked like they were sent to kill her as they skittered closer. Miku frantically attempted to swat them away with her hands for a moment, before realizing that she can use her Spark-Watch against them. _

_However, when she raised her right wrist and got ready to operate the Spark-Watch, she realized that the Spark-Watch wasn't on her wrist anymore; only an insect that looked just like the ones chasing her. Miku tried to swat it off, but it bit her. Then, as several tiny insects climbed onto her leg, Miku gaped in horror as she saw her arms mutating into robotic arms that also had a resemblance of arms of an insect. To make matters worse, she realized that her left eye mutated into a red insect eye. In fact, the mutation was agonizing as Miku cried in pain while her lower jaw was slowly being replaced with what appeared to be insect limbs. Also, the tiny insects assembled to form a larger insect that settled onto her forehead. Just then, these mutations were starting to kill her as she closed her eyes._

"OPTIMUS, HELP ME!" she screamed.

Miku opened her eyes, only to find that she's in her bedroom in the dorms. She sighed in relief after realizing that it was just a nightmare. However, at the back of her mind, she can't forget the events that took place in the dream as anxiety set in. It didn't even seem like a dream; it seemed more like a vision of the future.

"Miku-chan," said Gumi, who just woke up, "are you ok?"

Miku snapped out of her anxiety and glanced at Gumi.

"Gumi-chan?" warbled Miku.

"Did you have another bad dream?" asked Gumi.

Miku hesitated for a moment before she nodded.

"I see," said Gumi, "well, don't worry. It's just a dream."

"Yeah," muttered Miku, "but it didn't even **_feel_** like a dream; it felt more like a vision of the future."

"Really," replied Gumi, "you're still worried about it?"

Miku brought her arms closer to her chest, as she is still filled with anxiety, which made Gumi feel a little concerned. Then, she suddenly raised her eyebrows.

"I have an idea," suggested Gumi, "why don't you tell Optimus Prime about the dream?"

"Optimus?"

"That's right," chirped Gumi, "since you look up to Optimus a lot, I'm sure he'll understand, right?"

"Thanks, Gumi-chan," smiled Miku.

Later that morning at the base, Miku and Gumi approached Prowl while Gakupo was sparring with Ironhide in the Training Area.

"Can I help you?" asked Prowl.

"Is Optimus here?" asked Gumi.

"Yes," answered Prowl, "but why do you ask?"

"I have something a bit personal that I really want to tell him," replied Miku.

"Then why don't you talk to the Autobots about it?" suggested Prowl.

"How dare you," warbled Gumi, "you can't just shut her off like that!"

"I'm sorry," replied Prowl, "but Optimus Prime does not have time for dealing with others' personal issues."

"That depends on the situation, Prowl," interrupted Optimus, who just came into the hangar, "but sometimes, we must rise above ourselves for the greater good."

"Very well, Optimus," sighed Prowl.

Miku timidly approached Optimus as Prowl stepped aside.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" asked Optimus.

"Well…" began Miku.

Miku wanted to tell Optimus everything at lightning speed, but she is still feeling anxious.

"Why don't we talk about it in my office?" suggested Optimus.

Shortly after Miku nodded, she found herself sitting across Optimus in his office. She noticed that Optimus was waiting for her, so she took a deep breath.

"I had a terrible dream last night," began Miku, "in the dream, I was in an alleyway shortly after I stopped Megatron's sinister plan. When I went out into the street, it seemed to be abandoned. The next thing I knew, there were these vicious bugs chasing me until I was surrounded by **_millions_** of them!"

"Were they Insecticons?" asked Optimus.

Miku was still willing to keep going, even when tears were starting to well up in her eyes.

"I honestly don't know," continued Miku, "I was about to use my Spark-Watch against them, but it turned into one of those insects and it bit me. And then, my body starts mutating, and it hurts an awful lot, and it was even killing me. I don't think it was even a dream."

"Are you saying that you had a premonition?" asked Optimus.

Miku nodded.

"I just don't want it to come true," cried Miku, "I'm too young to die!"

Just then, Miku started to break down in tears. Optimus soon knelt down and gently lifted Miku up to his eye level while gently stroking her cheek.

"Miku, it's going to be ok," assured Optimus, "I allowed you to join us because of your potential, even as a human. I would never let you die in agony."

"Thanks, Optimus," whimpered Miku, "it hurts to think how many friends would miss me if I was gone. I can't even **_bear_** to visualize the grief I might end up forcing my fans to go through."

Miku looked straight into Optimus's optics.

"Optimus," asked Miku, "what's happening to me?"

"I don't know," answered Optimus, "but I believe Ratchet might help."

Optimus then escorted Miku to the Medical Bay. Optimus then asked Ratchet to carry out a few tests on Miku, and he even explained about her dream from last night. These examinations seemed to take hours to complete, and Miku was now anxiously waiting for the results.

"Optimus," said Ratchet, "you're not going to like this, but I believe Miku's Spark-Watch is changing her body."

"What?" exclaimed Miku.

Ratchet pulled out the results, and allowed Optimus to analyze them, as Ratchet turned to Miku.

"Allow me to elaborate," said Ratchet, "your physical body is changing because you were exposed to the AllSpark's energy. However, I will need your input: Did you touch the AllSpark?"

"Well," replied Miku, "I remember that I stopped Megatron from using Sparkplug to take over the world two years ago."

"True," added Optimus, "Megatron was charging up its energy when we arrived at the tower. I saw her scale the tower myself."

"Well then," replied Ratchet, "if Megatron was charging up the AllSpark, then it would have built up an energy discharge. Did you swipe it from Megatron while it was in that state?"

Miku nodded.

"Could you elaborate?" asked Optimus.

"If my calculations are correct," answered Ratchet, "Miku might have inadvertently used her body to absorb the discharge."

"What will become of me now?" asked Miku.

"We do not know yet," answered Ratchet, "but I have come up with a few possible outcomes. The AllSpark might end up turning you into a Cybertronian like us, or it might even kill you."

Miku gasped in horror after hearing about the second outcome as Optimus glared at Ratchet.

"Ratchet," scolded Optimus, "you didn't need to hurt her feelings in this matter."

"I apologize, Optimus," replied Ratchet, "but I know one thing's certain: Any change in Miku's body could become permanent."

Optimus glanced at Miku, who was filled with concern and anxiety. Optimus then allowed Miku to embrace his hand.

"Miku, whatever happens," assured Optimus, "I won't send you to your death. I promise."

* * *

Part of the dream was inspired by Bacterial Contamination, which is an actual Vocaloid PV, and it is really disturbing, so if you find it, view it at your own risk.


End file.
